


The Frozen Advent Calendar | New Content Nightly

by AshtynJones



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee, Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Advent Calendar, New content nightly, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshtynJones/pseuds/AshtynJones
Summary: Each day of the month is summarized through the Christmas season, and Anna and Kristoff's wedding on Christmas day highlights a December to remember (no, I did not pay Lexus to be able to say that).New content nightly!!
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Ah, yes. Christmas. Enslaved tradition. Someone make a Meme Man of that.  
Anyway, our favorite Arendellian family is readying for the holiday season, which is going to be capped off with Anna and Kristoff's wedding. December starts in a few short hours, and the Bell is going to be rung very shortly under the evening sun. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven wait at the head of a crowded courtyard to ring in the holiday season for the missing piece.  
"Where's Elsaaa..." Anna says quietly to herself, almost bouncing with excitement and anxiety.  
"Relax, Anna," Kristoff puts his arm around his fiancee. "She'll be here soon."  
"Are you sure?" Anna turns quickly and grabs Kristoff's collar like she did in the Enchanted Forest.  
"Uh, pretty sure," Kristoff nods.  
"He's lying," Olaf sighs. "Elsa's never going to come."  
The townspeople in the courtyard gasp lightly as familiar ice covers the courtyard ground, and Elsa comes dashing through the snow. Well, light-falling snow.  
"I'm here!" Elsa calls to Anna, running into her sister's arms.  
"Elsa, what took you so long?" Anna is relieved that Elsa has finally come.  
"You'll find out later," Elsa assures.  
"How about now?" Anna presses.  
"How about later?" Elsa plays along.  
"How about we ring the bell?" Sven asks, through the voice of Kristoff, obviously.  
"I was going to say the exact same thing," Kristoff, as himself, agrees with himself.  
"I'll ring it!" Olaf jumps up to the rope and rings the bell before anyone can disagree. The bell rings proudly throughout Arendelle as the crowd lightly cheers. Clearly, this crowd is not an overreacting one.  
"Okay," Anna tells Elsa, "the bell's been rung. Why were you late?"  
"You'll find out on Christmas," Elsa winks as the group heads inside.  
"But I wanna find out now!" Anna complains.  
"Kristoff," Olaf whispers, "you've got 25 days to change your mind."  
"Sven?" Kristoff prompts the named. Sven bites off Olaf's nose.  
"Fine," Anna concedes. "I'll wait till Christmas."  
"Good," Elsa says in a way that shows she won.  
"Although, if you want to get technical," Anna goes on, "the whole month might be considered Christmas."  
"Anna..." Elsa says in a sing-song voice.  
"Fiiine," Anna groans.  
The group reaches the library, where charades was played in Frozen II. This time, however, a chess tournament is to be held.  
"First round, here we go," Kristoff is hyped as he sets up the chessboard. "Me against Olaf. Winner takes on the winner of Anna versus Elsa, and that's tomorrow. Sven officiates."  
Sven makes an agreeing reindeer sound.  
"My money's on Olaf," Elsa bets, sending a wisp of ice to blow Olaf's pieces off the board. "And if he's going to win, he needs lucky pieces." Elsa replaces the fallen pieces with ones of ice.  
"Alright, then," Olaf climbs into his seat by the table, "prepare to lose, Kristoff," he says the last word aggressively.

Three hours later

"Guys, just end the game," Anna tosses a snowball to Elsa. Elsa tosses it back. They're clearly bored.  
"It's not over," Olaf declares.  
"There are four pieces left on the board," Elsa complains, catching the snowball.  
"Yes, our kings and queens," Kristoff explains. "Anything can happen."  
"I think I may have this thing figured out," Olaf moves a piece.  
"Checkmate," Kristoff knocks down one of Olaf's pieces with one of his own.  
"Wait, what?" Anna is surprised the game is over.  
"Finally," Elsa checks the board to confirm. "I'm going to bed."  
"I'll second that," Anna yawns, leaving.  
"What about my good night kiss?" Kristoff complains playfully to Anna.  
"Fiiine," Anna agrees, turning around to go back, her tone indicating the same playfulness Kristoff used. She and Kristoff kiss, and Olaf makes retching sounds.  
"It's one kiss, Olaf," Kristoff isn't impressed.  
"Elsa?" Anna gestures her head at Olaf.  
Elsa freezes Olaf's nose.  
"Okay, I suppose I might've deserved that," Olaf says nasally, as if congested.  
"I'll be headed back to my place," Kristoff leaves the room with Anna. They're holding hands. How cute.  
"I'll walk you home," Anna leans her head on Kristoff's shoulder.  
"Soon," Kristoff leans his head on Anna's, "we won't have to walk out in the cold snow to get me home."  
"25 days," Anna whispers.  
"25 days," Kristoff echoes.  
"And we'll find out why Elsa was late," Anna adds on.  
And so, the holiday season in Arendelle is kicked off, and we await what will happen in the next month. Why was Elsa late? That's the question on Anna's mind, and hopefully on the mind of whoever's reading this.


	2. December 1: Cookies

The afternoon winter sun looks extra special to Anna on the first day of December. It shines brightly, providing light to the dull blue sky and the few clouds. Sadly, due to tradition, she can't enjoy it for long: it's cookie baking day, the first of many for the holiday season, and Kristoff, surprisingly enthusiastic, is already in the kitchen. When Anna gets there, she puts on her favorite pink apron and lays down the law.  
"If we're going to be in this kitchen, carrying out such a fragile condition," she explains officially, "we're going to have follow the recipe by the book."  
"Relax," Kristoff blows off Anna's seriousness. "It might be tradition, but you don't have to be so uptight about it."  
"Wait, what? Uptight?" Anna is offended.  
"I didn't mean it that way," Kristoff defends himself. Clearing his throat, he changes the subject: "Where are Elsa and Olaf again?"  
"Who knows?" Anna wonders. "They left early this morning. Elsa said they'd be back by sundown."  
"Of course, given the fact that it's winter," Kristoff points out, "sundown could be 5 o'clock, could be 6, could be 7."  
"Okay, smart guy," Anna shoves a large recipe book into Kristoff's arms, "find a recipe you want to make."  
"I don't need a book," Kristoff throws the book out a window, breaking glass. Outside, a thumping sound is heard, the book clearly having hit someone. "I've got the recipe memorized."  
"Oh, really?" Anna is sarcastic.  
"Oh, really," Kristoff confirms, ignoring Anna's sarcasm. "It's the Cookie of the Trolls, prepared every December 1st. They need time, though, to ripen before Christmas, so that's why we make 'em so far ahead of time."  
"Wait, what? Ripen?" Anna is confused.  
"The mushrooms need to boil at 7,000 degrees for 18 days," Kristoff explains, "and the moss needs--"  
"How about something else?" Anna steers Kristoff back to her own subject. "There's some peppermint cookies somewhere in the book we can make. Mother and me would make them all the time around Christmas."  
"Well, how hard can it be?" Kristoff finds the page quickly. "There. First, we need eggs. There's got to be a chicken somewhere."  
"A chicken?" Anna is unimpressed.  
"Oh, yes, only the freshest eggs will do," Kristoff teases.  
Anna, clearly playing, takes an egg out of the cooler and throws it at Kristoff, missing.  
"Ha!" Kristoff declares victory. "Missed me!"  
"Did I?" Anna throws another egg, hitting Kristoff between the eyes.  
Kristoff wipes off the egg with a towel, trying to ignore Anna's laughter.  
"Normally, I'd be offended," Kristoff wrings the towel over a bowl, "but if you're laughing, it's funny. It doesn't matter what you're laughing at."  
"Normally," Anna echoes, "I'd make some kind of witty reply, but time's moving! And we've got to make about a dozen batches."  
"A dozen?" Kristoff clarifies.  
"Yep," Anna smiles. "Why can't we?"  
"You know what? Let's do it," Kristoff agrees. "I just want to spend time with you."

A few hours later

As the sun's last rays disappear behind the mountains, Anna and Kristoff plop themselves side-by-side on the kitchen floor against the wall. They're both covered in flour and dough, and a peppermint stick is somewhere in one of Anna's two braids.  
"I didn't think it'd take so long," Anna confesses.  
"It took way long," Kristoff untangles the peppermint stick. He contemplates eating it, even after it was in Anna's hair, when suddenly, it's snatched out of his hands by Olaf.  
"You saved me one!" Olaf declares, prancing about victoriously as Elsa comes in the kitchen.  
"It smells amazing in here!" Elsa compliments. "Where are the cookies?"  
"They're--" Kristoff begins. He's interrupted by Anna covering his mouth.  
"Olaf will eat them uncontrollably if he finds out," Anna whispers.  
"It's true," Elsa sighs, watching Olaf skip around.  
"I think I want a million peppermint sticks for Christmas this year!" Olaf yells happily, quickly consuming the treat.  
"Joke's on him," Kristoff smiles smugly.  
"Why?" Anna asks.  
"That peppermint stick was in your hair," Kristoff gets up, pulling Anna to her feet next.  
"Not the first time that's happened," Elsa says under her breath.  
"What was that?" Anna didn't hear Elsa that well.  
"You don't remember?" Elsa is confused. "Well, you were only three. It'd make sense if you didn't remember."  
"Remember what?" Anna inquires skeptically.  
"Best you didn't know," Elsa winks at the camera, breaking the fourth wall.


	3. December 2: Work

The day is just beginning and the sun has barely risen. Elsa is headed back to the Forest for the time being, and see-you-laters are exchanged at the docks. Shortly thereafter, Kristoff is taking Anna with him on his commute into the mountains, their one-reindeer open sled reminding them of old times. Namely, right after they first met. Sven tugs the sled along up and into the mountains on a snow-covered path, marked only by the lack of trees.  
"Remember, Kristoff," Anna reminisces, "when we met like six years ago? And you said I'd have to be crazy to marry a man I just met?"  
"The way you word that reminds me of something else," Kristoff replies.  
"Really? What?" Anna wants to know.  
"Well," Kristoff beings reluctantly, "I said almost those exact words when I tried to propose to you the second time."  
"I don't remember that."  
"No. No, you don't."  
"Awww," Anna says in a baby-like voice. "Is Kwistoff angwy?"  
Kristoff chuckles. "Hard to be, when you're like that."  
"Is Kwistoff happy now?"  
"Yes. Kwistoff is vewy happy," Kristoff plays along.   
They go on in silence for a moment, the only sound the movement of snow being pushed out of the skis' path.  
"Where's Olaf?" Kristoff breaks the quiet.  
"He's at his support group," Anna answers. "It's Wednesday, and you know they meet on Wednesdays."  
"Right, right. We'll be at the River of Ice in a few minutes," Kristoff changes the subject.  
"Tell me again why it's called that?" Anna asks.  
"The river freezes over, and we have to cut holes into it to make little rivers. The freshest ice is the chunks under the surface, and it's extra cold below, so it stays frozen longer."  
"It's cold," Anna shivers.  
Kristoff promptly puts his arm around Anna, and she puts her head on his shoulder, sighing contently.  
"Better now?" Kristoff asks.  
"Yeah," Anna says quietly, looking up into Kristoff's eyes. The two go to kiss, when a loud voice interrupts.  
"Yo, blondie!" A man calls. "You're late!"  
Kristoff quickly kisses Anna, and hops out of the sled, jogging ahead to a clearing, calling back to Anna, "We're here, and I'm late! Love you!"  
"Love you, too," Anna says back, though only she can hear. She gets out of the sled and runs up to the clearing, where about a dozen men are hard at work cutting rectangular holes into the icy ground.  
"Hey, look!" Someone calls. "It's the queen!"  
"Uh, you guys don't have to be all official or anything," Anna feels awkward being called out. "It's not like I'm better than you or anything for it."  
"Hear that, guys?" Another man says. "Comments like that. That's why she's queen. She's so humble."  
"Hey, Kristoff!" Yet another different worker calls. "Why don't you explain to your bride-to-be what's going on?"  
Kristoff stops what he's doing long enough to explain. He's on the other side of the clearing, so he has to kind of shout so Anna can hear him over the sound of tools and ice. "We're making holes and small rivers in the ice!" He calls. "Get the ice, move the ice, grab the ice, sell the ice! Sunup to sundown, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays!"  
"Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays," a man closer to Anna explains, "are for fixing and tuning up equipment. Tools get worn down fast."  
"How do you guys do this," Anna wonders out loud in mild shock, "three times a week in freezing weather?"  
"You build up a tolerance," the same man who just spoke tells Anna. "Today's actually pretty warm. The worst days, though, were the coronation for Elsa. More people were here, sure, but no one wanted ice. Normally, there's just snow in regular weather, but Elsa's storm brought ice with it."  
"Trust me, uh..." Anna waits for the man to introduce himself.  
"Sigurd."  
"Trust me, Sigurd," Anna continues, "if anyone saw the economic impact Elsa's storm had, it would be me. Being a princess, there's not anything to do, except for watch Elsa talk to officials. I heard first-hand what this did to you guys."  
"Eh. We got over it," Sigurd shrugs. "Anyway, hate ramble on and keep you from Kristoff."  
"Oh, no, no, you're fine," Anna says. "I'm just here to watch."  
"Might want to watch Kristoff, then," Sigurd recommends. "He's become a real master at the craft."  
Anna looks across the icy grounds, and, comically and unrealistically, Kristoff wipes his forehead, leaning against an eight-foot-tall stack of ice blocks.  
"Hey, Anna!" Kristoff calls when he sees Anna looking his way. "Whaddya say we get the guys to make these into an ice sculpture for our wedding?"  
"That's so romantic!" Anna calls back. "Yes!"


	4. December 3: Support Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, please let me know in the comments if you're following along night-by-night. I want to know if I've got readers!

Anna and Kristoff wait outside a brick building at mid-morning. What they are waiting for is time to pass. Once enough of it has passed, the time will have reached its awaited moment. I was trying to add wordage here, but instead, I added confusion. Refer back to sentence #1, please. :P  
"It's almost ten," Anna comments.  
"How did we get roped into this?" Kristoff laments. "We can still leave. There's still time."  
"No leaving," Anna says sharply. "This is important to him, so we're waiting."  
The doors to the building open from the inside, opened by Olaf.  
"Brother Kristoff, Sister Anna," Olaf addresses the two, "please come into the Circle of Serenity."  
"Why, thank you, Olaf," Anna says, elbowing Kristoff hard to make him say "thank you" as well.  
"Uh..." Kristoff searches for words, "you're a good host. Thanks...?"  
"Step inside," Olaf says slowly, backing inside to open the doorway.   
As Anna and Kristoff cross the threshold, a half dozen people, half men and half women, charge in, pushing them out of the way and into the walls.  
"You know," Anna realizes, "I don't think our lives our being consistent."  
"How so?" Kristoff is confused.  
"If we had a less lazy writer," Anna looks into the camera, "we wouldn't have to come here on an off day."  
"Welcome, everyone," Olaf lights a candle in the center of a circle of nine seats, two of which are taken by Anna and Kristoff. Olaf then lights a candle for everyone to hold.  
"Ooh, newcomers!" A woman notices the couple.  
"Okay, everyone, let's start with introductions," Olaf begins the session. "Hi everyone, I'm Olaf."  
"Hi, Brother Olaf," all attendees say, except for the still-confused Anna and the more-confused Kristoff.  
"And I have a problem," Olaf continues. "I want everyone to be happy, but that leads me to take actions that endanger lives."  
"We know how you feel," a man speaks up. "I am Norman."  
"Hi, Brother Norman," everyone says, including Anna and Kristoff.  
"My problem," Norman explains, "is that I'm judgmental of new people in my life." Norman stares aggressively at Anna and Kristoff.  
"Well," Olaf tries to break up the hostility, "why don't our guests introduce themselves?"  
"Anna," Kristoff whispers, "you go first. I don't like Norman's vibe."  
"Hi, everyone. I'm Anna," Anna introduces herself.  
"Hi, Sister Anna," everyone greets.  
"Please, Sister Anna," Olaf begs, "tell us your problem. Nothing leaves the Circle of Serenity."  
"My problem is that my fiancee" --Anna elbows Kristoff-- "isn't wanting to participate."  
"Ah, your fiancee!" Olaf declares.  
Everyone claps.  
Kristoff sighs. "Hi. I'm Kristoff," he finally gives in.  
"Hi, Brother Kristoff," everyone greets.  
"My problem," Kristoff elaborates, "is not wanting to participate."  
"That's okay," Olaf assures. "You can participate simply by listening."  
The woman who declared "newcomers" earlier is the next to speak. "I'm Henrietta! And my problem is that I'm so energetic!"  
"And how, Sister Henrietta," Olaf asks, "have we taught you to curb that enthusiasm?"  
"By closing my eyes and counting to ten," Henrietta answers.  
"Everyone, let's all do that with Henrietta now," Olaf commands.  
"I hate to interrupt," Anna interrupts, "but I could only budget literally five minutes for this. I've got a lot of stuff to do, being queen and all, but I'm sure that Kristoff will count to ten with you."  
"Anna, don't leave me with these crazy people," Kristoff whispers.  
"Crazy?" Norman takes offense. "Who ya callin' crazy?"  
"I'd rather not answer that," Kristoff stares into Norman's eyes coldly.  
"Brother Norman," Olaf speaks, "why don't you count to ten as well to calm yourself down?"  
"Come to think of it," Anna says, "Kristoff might be able to help move a bunch of paper documents. Kristoff, why don't you come with me?"  
"Great idea," Kristoff gets up quickly and leaves.  
"Let's count now," Olaf closes his eyes. The others join in, and everyone counts. "One... two..."  
Anna leaves quietly and finds Kristoff just outside the door.  
"Never. Again," Anna says.


	5. December 4: Christmas Tree

The sun is just beginning to set. Time is still available, but not much of it. Our couple is at the base of the mountains, on the other side of the fjord behind the castle, searching for a Christmas tree.  
"Hurry up!" One says.  
"I just need to find the perfect one! Give me my time!" The other objects.  
"Come on, Kristoff," Anna looks at the sun. "We're going to be out of daylight soon. Just pick a Christmas tree."  
"Aha!" Kristoff almost walks into a tree. "This is it. This is the one."  
"Alright, stand back," Anna pushes Kristoff aside.  
"Ah, yes," Kristoff reminisces. "I remember when you did this to Marshmallow."  
Anna jumps up to the grab the top of the tree. She pulls it back like she did to the tree in the first Frozen, except this time, instead of letting go, she goes a little farther, and the tree snaps.  
"Anna, you scare me," Kristoff picks up the tree to carry it back.  
"Scared or not," Anna skips ahead, "you're with me for life."

A short time later

"Where's the tinsel?!" Anna screams as loudly as she physically can.  
"Calm down, Anna," Kristoff takes Anna's yelling in stride. "It's in one of these boxes."  
A couple dozen wooden boxes in various stacks are scattered through the library. The tree is in front of the window, and a fire burns in the fireplace. Well, where else?  
"The tinsel gives it the light!" Anna complains. "Electric Christmas lights haven't been invented yet!"  
Kristoff opens a box full of colored ornamental balls. "Why don't you hang some of these," he offers to Anna, "while I find the tinsel?"  
"Sure, yeah, what an idea," Anna is both sarcastic and anxious, overreacting to the lack of tinsel.  
Olaf, like a little kid, charges into the room, running in circles, singing "Deck the Halls" loudly.  
"Olaf," Anna tries to be calm, "my breakdown doesn't give YOU reason to have a breakdown."  
"I wanna hang some tinsel!" Olaf searches boxes quickly.  
"That makes two of you," Kristoff comments, opening the box full of silver tinsel. "Now," he addresses Anna and Olaf, "I found it. Don't go all craz--"  
Before he can finish his sentence, Anna and Olaf take the tinsel and hang it on the tree with unbelievable speed. The kind we can only see with animation.  
"All that, and it's over so fast," Kristoff rolls his eyes.  
"Relax," Anna starts hanging ornamental balls. "We had our moment."  
"Yeah, our moment!" Olaf adds on.  
"I got this, Olaf," Anna says. "Kristoff... come help us decorate the tree."  
Kristoff chuckles and agrees, helping Anna and Olaf hang all the ornaments. At the end, they step back to admire it.  
"It needs a topper," Anna decides.  
"Like an angel," Olaf suggests.  
"Or a star," Kristoff thinks.  
"No, not that," Anna stares at the top of the tree. "Something special. Something unique."  
"Watch this," a fourth voice whispers behind Anna. Anna turns around, and sees one of the last people she'd expect.  
"Elsa!" Anna exclaims, hugging Elsa tightly. "I thought you went back to the Forest!"  
"Well," Elsa explains, "I did go back, but it's kind of boring there. Besides, I got the next segment of my project done."  
"Project?" Anna asks. "Wait. Is this 'project' the reason you were late to the bell-ringing?"  
"Maybe..." Elsa hints. "You'll find out on Christmas. Now, watch this."  
Elsa sends a little ice to the top of the tree, and an ornate, highly detailed, unmeltable snowflake appears.  
"Elsa, it's beautiful," Anna stares in amazement.  
"I'm not done yet," Elsa says, sending glowing particles of snow to the tree to act as modern-day lights.  
"Done now?" Kristoff asks.  
"Yeah, I'm done," Elsa answers.  
The group doesn't move, simply taking in the tree and it's beauty, appreciating the moment, knowing it won't come again for another yearish. It might not be an exact 365 days. Or 366. What year does this take place? IDK for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know in the comments what's worked/not worked in this series so far. I'd appreciate your feedback!


	6. December 5: Glass

Daily jobs are finished, and the evening is just beginning. Elsa is still in town, though she will leave the next morning. The tree has been decorated, but the rest of the castle is still, well, normal. Kristoff is in the attic, chucking boxes down to Anna.  
"Found another one!" Kristoff calls down. "It's a light one!"  
"Light as in not heavy," Anna asks, "or light as in candles?"  
Kristoff looks in the box. "Uh... yes," he answers, throwing the box recklessly down the ladder.  
"Kristoff, careful!" Anna warns as she catches the box. "You don't know which of these boxes might have glass in them."  
Kristoff, humming to himself, looks around for more Christmasy looking boxes. He finds one and opens it. "Glass!" He calls down. "Glass ornaments, glass birds, glass figures. Lots of glass."  
"Then bring it down here CAREFULLY," Anna commands.  
"It's the last Christmas box, I think," Kristoff drags the box the ladder. "I didn't see any others that looked like Christmas. You know, why do we have glass anyway? It breaks and becomes a mess to clean up. I think wood would work just as fine."  
Kristoff reaches the bottom of the ladder and hands the box to Anna. The box slips through her hands and falls, seemingly in slow-motion, towards the floor. Suddenly, a slide of ice catches the boxes, and brings it safely to the ground and sliding it to Elsa.  
"Kristoff, you've got to be more careful with glass," Elsa says, picking up the box.   
"It might've been me who dropped it," Anna confesses.  
An awkward silence follows. No one speaks, because at that point, it would ruin the awkwardness that all were somehow enjoying. A curious snowman skips through the halls, and is the one who ends the quiet.  
"Why is everyone so quiet?" Olaf asks. "Usually, everyone's talking about something. Saving Elsa, saving the forest, saving Arendelle..."  
"Saving glass," Anna adds.  
"What's the deal with glass?" Elsa wonders aloud.  
"Thank you!" Kristoff is glad someone agrees with him.  
"Let's go toss fragile glass long distances!" Olaf exclaims, taking the box from Elsa and running away down the halls.  
"I'm going after him," Elsa follows, calling for Olaf to stop.  
"Well..." is all Anna can say, the awkward silence still lingering.  
"Yep," Kristoff is feeling the effects of the silence, too.  
"Kristoff, are you traumatized from some experience with glass?" Anna asks.  
"If I tell you," Kristoff responds, "you've got to promise not to laugh."  
"I promise," Anna starts stifling laughter.  
"Anna..." Kristoff tries to be nice.  
"Okay, sorry, sorry," Anna stops herself, clearing her throat. "Go on."  
"I'm sure you know the story of the Christmas star that used to go on top of the tree at the center of Arendelle," Kristoff says.  
"Yeah..." Anna is skeptical.  
"You remember how the old one broke, like, fifteen years ago?" Kristoff asks.  
"That was YOU?" Anna is shocked.  
"It's not the what, it's the how," Kristoff continues. "Pabby-- PABBY, remember that-- DARED me to climb to the top of the tree at midnight."  
Anna stifles laughter.  
"I made it, and he left me there," Kristoff goes on.  
Anna is really, really struggling to hold in her amusement, almost crying.  
"I had the idea," Kristoff continues, "to use the star to slide down the tree as a surfboard."  
Anna laughs hard. "Don't say anymore," Anna barely manages to say between laughs. "I've heard enough! Elsa! Elsa, you have to hear this!" She calls. Her laughter stops when she and Kristoff hear, in the distance, the sound of glass breaking.  
"Olaf, no!" Elsa is heard faintly.


	7. December 6: Chess

The clock ticks away each second of the evening. The library is occupied by our five protagonists, each witnessing a battle of the brains, two participating. Anna and Elsa's chess match is well underway, and the game is developing in its characteristic snail's-pace way. As Sven makes sure neither sister goes over her turn time, Kristoff and Olaf commentate from the couch. Note: Anna and Elsa are playing chess at a table in front of the couch in their own seats.  
"And welcome back," Kristoff says quietly, "to tonight's chess game. Our two competitors know what's on the line."  
"And that," Olaf continues, "is a trip to the championship to take on our very own Kristoff... Kristoff... Kristoff, what's your last name?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kristoff is sarcastic.  
"Anyway," Olaf continues the commentating, "no pieces have been taken, and the board is occupied by two evenly-matched armies. Tactics, however, differ."  
"On the right side of the table," Kristoff broadcasts, "is Anna, who is taking on a more aggressive approach. Meanwhile, Elsa, on the left, is going more conservative, allowing Anna to advance further on the board."  
"But the downside," Olaf points out, "is, while Anna is further up on the board, her pieces are more scattered."  
"Will you guys please be quiet?" Anna asks nicely, but clearly telegraphing frustration.  
"Anna..." Elsa taunts as she takes a piece.  
"And the first piece is taken," Kristoff says.  
Anna gives Kristoff a look. Kristoff slumps back in the cushions.

A few hours later

The game has been very back-and-forth, and few pieces remain on the board. Kristoff stands behind Anna for support.  
"Anna, you got this," Kristoff whispers.  
"I hope so," Anna says nervously as she moves a piece.  
Elsa studies the board, as does Olaf from the couch.  
"Anna," Kristoff whispers, "if it's any motivation, if you will, I'll buy you ice cream."  
"That's great motivation," Anna whispers back.  
"I don't you want to win, though," Kristoff says, again in a whisper.  
"Why not?" Anna turns around.  
At this point, the conversation will be in whispers, and alternates Kristoff-Anna, starting with Kristoff.  
"'Cause then you'd have to play me, and I wouldn't want to be that one has to knock you out of this tournament."  
"That's so sweet. But I'm not going to lose."  
"Because I said I'd buy you ice cream?"  
"I want sprinkles."  
"Sprinkles are for winners."  
"And I'm going to win."  
"If you win on your next turn, I'll double my budget."  
"You really love me, don't you?"  
"Well, I asked you to marry me."  
"You love me."  
Elsa moves a piece. Anna gives the board a quick look-over, moving her queen to a specific square.  
"Checkmate!" Anna exclaims loudly. "I'm going to have ice cream fit for a queen!"  
"Anna, you ARE a queen," Elsa says, shaking Anna's hand to convey "good game."


	8. December 7: Talking

The night is clear. Stars twinkle outside the frosty window. However, neither Anna nor Kristoff cares, because they are inside where the fire keeps them both warm. They play checkers for fun, talking with each other all the while. I'm going to write the conversation in alternating order, starting with Anna.  
"It's only 18 days away!"  
"What is?" (Teasingly)  
"Come on, you know."  
"Yeah, I'm just messing with you. To think we're getting married."  
"Kristoff, I know I'm all looking forward to the day-of, but what I'm really waiting for is our life after."  
"Yeah. Yeah, me too. By the way, am I going to have any royal responsibilities?"  
"What do you think?"  
(Sighs) "Will it be a lot?"  
"Being a royal isn't all it's talked up to be. There's a bunch of behind-the-curtains advisors that do a lot."  
"Good. Then we get to spend time together."  
"All the time. We can go on walks."  
"We've been all over Arendelle on walks already."  
"Maybe. But we'll be together."  
"And that's what matters."  
"Do you realllly care what we have for dinner on our wedding night?"  
"...Why do you ask?"  
"'Cause I've got a whole menu planned out. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream--"  
"Of course."  
"--and we can have Oaken's wife make a bunch of side dishes."  
"Her restaurant IS pretty popular."  
"And my cousin's going to be there."  
"My family's going to be there."  
"Kristoff. They're the Trolls. You can see them almost whenever you want. It's not like there's an ocean separating you."  
"It'll be... interesting to see what damage they cause to the reception hall."  
"Whatever it is, it won't be that bad."  
"You haven't seen what they did to the theater when the main character won his battle."  
"Oh, yeah? What did they do?"  
"They brought the place down, literally, with they're cheering and stomping and jumping."  
"I don't care if they bring the place down in our wedding night, as long as I'm with you."


	9. December 8: Lights

The time of day: evening. The location: the castle. The mood: festive. The lights: about to be put up.  
"Kristoff," Anna calls up, "make sure that you get all the lights secure!"  
"Don't worry about it!" Kristoff calls down from the roof.   
"Elsa will be so surprised," Anna says to herself, "when she comes back next weekend to see we did the lights all by herself."  
The lights are tangled in a mess. Anna tries to untangle them, but to no use.  
"I'll help" Olaf calls, running past Anna then circling back.  
"Uh, Olaf," Anna offers, "why don't you go make us some hot chocolate?"  
"Fine," Olaf agrees, "but there are no guarantees that I'll save any."  
"What's all the commotion?" Kristoff calls down.  
"Take a guess," Anna calls back.  
"Uh... hey, Anna," Kristoff calls down, "got any more green lights?"  
"Come take a look," Anna replies, annoyed, not at Kristoff but at the lights.  
Anna kind of half-shrieks when Kristoff lands in front of her, having jumped down from the roof and landing on his feet.  
"Are the lights tangled again?" Kristoff asks.  
"Mm-hm," Anna nods, looking down at the mess of lights on the ground.  
"I seem to recall you needing my help with this last year," Kristoff points out, starting to untangle the lights.  
"Yeah," Anna plays with one of her braids in embarrassment, but knowing that Kristoff's only teasing.  
"And the year before," Kristoff adds on, untangling the last light.  
"Yep," Anna says.  
"You know I'm only joking," Kristoff states, but means as a question.  
"Yeah, I know," Anna goes back to her normal cheery mood. "How much longer till the lights are done on the roof?"  
"Not much longer," Kristoff answers. "They'll be ready for tonight."  
"It's going to be so pretty," Anna comments dramatically.  
"Oh, yeah," Kristoff agrees, climbing up a ladder to go back on the roof. "You'll be able to see the lights from the North Mountain."  
"That's what I'm hoping for," Anna says half to Kristoff and half to herself.

A few minutes later

"Hey, Anna," Kristoff calls down. "I just realized-- electricity hasn't been invented yet."  
"So?" Anna asks as Kristoff climbs down the ladder. "It's a fan-fiction."  
"Let's see if they work," Kristoff takes a plug and an extension cord. "Here goes."  
Kristoff makes the move, and the lights come on.  
"Whoa," Anna says quietly, her face almost reflecting the red and green lights. "It's beautiful."  
"Soon," Kristoff says, "these lights'll light up our wedding night."  
"Soon..." Anna echoes.


	10. December 9: Lake

Anna runs through the sunny mountain, pulling Kristoff behind.  
"Keep up!" Anna urges, trudging through the deep snow.  
"I thought I WAS keeping up!" Kristoff complains.   
The two come to the top of a small hill, and, at the bottom, is a huge frozen lake.  
"Wow..." Kristoff is unimpressed and sarcastic. "We came all this way... for a lake."  
"It's the same lake Elsa and I used to skate on when we were kids," Anna explains, tying the laces to her skates. She slides down the hill, Kristoff following.  
At the bottom, Anna skids on the ice for a moment before regaining her balance.   
"It's slipperier than I am remember," she comments.  
Kristoff, without skates, glides in circles around Anna, both teasing and bragging.  
"I played in my fair share of hockey games in my youth," Kristoff says, coming to an abrupt, shredding stop that throws ice at Anna's face.  
"Be careful next time," Anna wipes the ice off her face.  
"To make up for it," Kristoff offers, offering his hand, "may I have this frozen-lake dance?"  
"You didn't let me finish," Anna says.  
"Wait, what?" Kristoff expresses confusion.  
"Be careful next time," Anna goes on, making an ice-ball with the ice, "because you're going to have to suffer my anger." She chucks the ice-ball at Kristoff, hitting him perfectly in the forehead. Anna skates away down the lake to avoid whatever Kristoff's going to do to get her back.  
"Get your head start!" Kristoff calls after Anna. "You're going to need it!"  
Kristoff skates after Anna with almost unbelievable speed, catching up to her in seconds. He takes her hand and spins her under it, like people do in dances, idk how to describe it well.   
"Well, Mr. Kristoff," Anna takes Kristoff's comeback in stride, "you keep me moving fast."  
"That's how I roll, Ms. Anna," Kristoff replies, letting Anna go. Anna glides gracefully over the lake.  
"Let's get married on this lake!" Anna calls.  
"Are you serious?" Kristoff replies, catching up to Anna. The two skate for a moment side-by-side to talk.  
"Why not?" Anna asks. "It's so perfect out here."  
"I've got nothing against it," Kristoff says, "except for one thing."  
"What?" Anna wants to know.  
"The Trolls would send the ice to the bottom of the lake," Kristoff points out. "Unless we all want to get cold and catch pneumonia, I'd say we better keep it in Arendelle."  
"Yeah," Anna agrees. "But it's so peaceful out here."  
"Tell you what," Kristoff takes Anna's hand in his. "The morning after we're married, before we even go on our honeymoon, we'll come here for a dance."  
"Well," Anna says, taking Kristoff's other hand in her free one, "then we need to practice."  
The pair starts doing a kind of elegant dance-on-ice that was clearly made for the indoors, but, being animated, they adapt the dance well, and practice for their day after their wedding.


	11. December 10: Axe Throwing

The sled is pulled by Sven through the snowy mountain. Clouds are overhead, but are not dreary. They block out the late-afternoon sun that can't shine its light on Anna and Kristoff.  
"Let me get this clear, Anna," Kristoff says. "You're royalty."  
"Yep," Anna confirms.  
"You don't have to do any manual labor if you don't want to."  
"That is correct."  
"So why would we be the ones going into the mountain to chop down trees for firewood?"  
"I thought it'd be fun. Just the two of us, working together to achieve a difficult goal."  
The sled stops, and Sven gestures that they've arrived.  
"Whoa," Anna looks around. "So many trees."  
"You're the one who wanted to do this," Kristoff says.  
"Yep," Anna takes an axe from the sled. "You might want to look out."  
"Careful where you're swingin' that axe," Kristoff warns.  
"Relax," Anna blows off the seriousness. "Besides, YOU might want to look out for a tree."  
"Wait, what?" Kristoff is mildly confused.  
Anna swings the axe clean through a tree with one blow, sending it to the ground below.  
"Not bad," Kristoff compliments, picking up his own axe.  
"Try to top me," Anna taunts.  
"The Trolls," Kristoff explains, "besides hockey, have a tradition of chopping down trees throwing axes."  
"Wait, what? Throwing?" Anna asks.  
"Yep," Kristoff says, throwing the axe in a spiral behind him. The axe cuts the same tree perfectly in three different spots into four different pieces.  
"Kristoff... wow!" Anna is speechless. "How come you never showed me that before?"  
"I don't know," Kristoff shrugs. "I guess it's not that important to me."  
"Kristoff, you're probably the only human who can do that," Anna points out.  
"Probably. But not for much longer," Kristoff denies.  
"What do you mean?" Anna is confused.

A few hours later

The sled is loaded with chopped wood, and one tree stands in the clearing. The sky is now clear, and the moon shines brightly overhead.  
"Okay, Anna," Kristoff clarifies just what's going on, "there's one tree left. You've haven't gotten even one yet. This is your chance."  
"This is my chance," Anna echoes. She chucks the axe backwards, and it spirals around and cuts the tree, just like it did with Kristoff.  
"I did it!" Anna cheers.  
"Yeah, you did!" Kristoff shares Anna's happiness. "Now, let's get the last of it packed up and head back to Arendelle."  
"I know this story," Anna says. "We head back to the kingdom, you drop me off at the castle, and you head back to your house for the night. In a while, that last third will be cut out."  
"15 days," Kristoff declares.


	12. December 11: Walking

I'll be concise here. I always start describing the time of day and maybe the weather. It's a sunny sunset. There. Under that sunny sunset, Anna and Kristoff leave a store with a couple buckets of paint each.  
"This'll be funner than you think," Anna tells Kristoff.  
"It's 'more fun,' not funner," Kristoff corrects.   
"Does it really matter?"   
"No, not unless you're at official meetings or something, which you are a lot, 'cause you're queen."  
"Whatever. My point is, it's going to be fun to paint a piano together."  
"Look, I don't see why we can't paint a picture or a mural or something, I don't know, less complex?"  
"A piano's something we might actually use."  
"You know, I fancy myself quite the piano player."  
"Oh, really? You? Piano?" Anna asks in disbelief.  
"Oh, yeah. You don't know Troll culture. I grew up with it. If there's something besides hockey and axe throwing they've taught me, it's piano."  
"The Trolls feel like a lazy excuse to rationalize some weird trait you have."  
"I wouldn't say 'weird,' I'd say 'interesting.' Besides, the Trolls know a lot."  
"Apparently. What else do they know?"  
"Well, when you marry into the Troll world in 2 weeks from today, you'll learn."  
"Ah! 2 weeks! It's so close, yet so far! We spend so much time together, it's like we're already married."  
"I know, right?" Kristoff agrees. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"Neither would I. But something's been on my mind lately."  
"What?"  
"What was Elsa doing that made her late for the bell-ringing?"  
"How are we supposed to know? She's Elsa. She does what she does."  
"Yeah, that's been evident ever since her coronation."  
"Remember what she said?"  
"Yeah, I know, she'll tell me on Christmas."  
"...Which is our wedding day. Don't let Elsa bother you. The moment you let other people bother you, you kind of lose your own decision-making because you're just trying to conform."  
"Huh. Wow. That's... wait, did the Trolls teach you that?"  
"Anna, look at their lives. They don't listen to anyone, even each other. Yes, they taught me that. But I'll listen to you. I always do."  
"Ohhh, I love you, Kristoff."  
"Love you, too, Anna. ...That sun's low. Tomorrow's Saturday, so I kind of want to go to my house and start sleeping now so I can get in as much sleep as I can. Can we paint the piano tomorrow? Please?"  
"Sure! That means we'll spend MORE time with each other. Call it a day here?"  
"Okay. Castle's to the right, my house to the left. Way left. Ice is an up-and-down business. I can't afford much."


	13. December 12: Piano

Early evening. Castle. Anna and Kristoff. Painting a piano.  
"Okay, Anna," Kristoff says, setting a couple large containers of paint on the floor, "what's your plan?"  
"Paint the piano," Anna replies.  
"Well, obviously," Kristoff agrees. "But, like, what kind of design? Are we going for a color scheme here?"  
"Paint the piano," Anna repeats, throwing the green contents of one container at the piano, splattering it in green paint.  
"You know," Olaf says, just passing by, "this is symbolic. Anna's being more spontaneous, and Kristoff, planned."  
"Snowman's right," Kristoff realizes, beginning to paint decorations with red paint.   
"Yeah, he is," Anna agrees, using blue paint in crazy freehand brushstrokes.  
"So, what are your intentions for this piano?" Kristoff asks.  
"It'll be ours," Anna answers. "Once we're married, this will be in our part of the castle."  
"Hopefully, you won't mind me musiccing the days away, then," Kristoff says.  
"Okay, Kristoff," Anna wonders. "Exactly how long has it been since you played a piano?"  
"Years," Kristoff shrugs.  
"Are you still any good?" Anna asks.  
"Guess we'll find out once the paint dries," Kristoff replies. "Lately, you've heard a lot about Troll culture. Now, tell me, is there anything interesting or secret about castle culture?"  
"Nope," Anna answers.  
"What do you mean?" Kristoff is confused at Anna's answer.  
"Well," Anna explains, "as a kid, it was basically run around and do what I want, as long as I didn't get hurt and learned a few basics. Once I turned eighteen, I had to take on a bunch of official jobs, and of course, Elsa was no help at the time. Her coronation was, like, a month away."  
"June," Kristoff says reminiscently. "Beginning of the selling season. Sorry, I interrupted. Go on."  
"Anyway," Anna continues, "I had to read, quickly, to learn my jobs. Mostly making orders and managing economics, but nothing too bad. Luckily, my cousin and I wrote letters, and she explained a bunch of the stuff to me."  
"Your cousin with the magic hair?" Kristoff asks.  
"Okay, first, formerly magic hair," Anna corrects, "and second, yes, that cousin. I haven't seen her since the coronation. Luckily, she'll be coming for our wedding. She's going to be a bridesmaid."  
"Does that mean," Kristoff inquires, "that I have to make her husband one of my groomsmen?"  
"No," Anna says slowly. "Do you not like him?"  
"It's just all I know about him is what you've told me. I trust what you say about him, it's just that I don't know him personally."  
"I get it," Anna agrees. She and Kristoff step back from the piano. "What do you say," Anna changes the subject, "that we let this dry overnight and continue again tomorrow?"  
"Sounds good," Kristoff says. "And with that, I will be out. Farewell, my bride-to-be."


	14. December 13: Piano 2

Sunset, castle, Anna and Kristoff painting the piano.  
"Think we'll get this piano finished tonight?" Anna asks, applying yellow in spontaneous brushstrokes.  
"We'll see," Kristoff shrugs, using some orange paint. "I mean, I get that you wanted to paint a piano, it being something we'd actually use. It still seems..."  
"Spontaneous?"  
"Yep."  
"Is there anything wrong with that?"  
"No, no. Nothing wrong. It's just... a piano. Who'd've ever thought we'd paint a piano."  
"Gonna go out on a limb here and say, 'no one.'"  
"It was, like, three years ago that we met. A lot's happened since then."  
"You're telling me. We saved my frozen heart, Elsa almost killed Hans trying to celebrate my birthday, wolves almost ate Olaf, we saved the forest. Yep. A lot."  
"Not to mention being a full time ice master and deliverer."  
"It's December, so that's gotta be rough."  
"You wouldn't believe it. You've gotta sell ice. To people who have ice in their yards."  
"You've probably got a good salesperson technique, then."  
"I like to think I've refined it over the years."  
"Can you teach me? Please?"  
"Anna, why would I have to teach you to be a salesperson?"  
"Negotiations with other nations."  
"Ah. Yes."  
"Soon, we'll have all the time in the world to teach me! 12 more days."  
"12 more. It's like, three years of buildup to this."  
"It could've been less."  
"What do you--"  
"How long before you actually proposed to me were you planning to propose?"  
"Since the night that Elsa woke the spirits."  
"So, not long."  
"Speaking of not long, 12 days."  
"Yep. Does the piano look finished to you?"  
"Does to me. Just don't let Olaf near it. I don't trust him to not break it."  
"He won't be anywhere near it."  
"Do I smell paint?" Olaf asks from the hall.  
"Olaf, go see if you can help someone make cookies," Anna commands.  
"Okay!" Olaf agrees cheerfully, skipping off down the hall.  
"I'd best be heading back now," Kristoff says.  
"See you tomorrow, then," Anna says, hugging Kristoff good night.


	15. December 14: Elsa

Noon, Anna and Kristoff, docks, waiting for Elsa.  
"A few more minutes," Anna says, "and Elsa's in town, here for two weeks. Now that she lives in the Forest, as you know, I don't see her often."  
"I know how important it is for you to see her," Kristoff acknowledges.  
"I'm also going to interrogate her," Anna goes on.  
"Wait, what?" Kristoff is mildly surprised at the conversation's change in subject.  
"I want to know why she was late to the bell-ringing!"  
"Anna, get over it. It was over two weeks ago."  
"I know... but she said she'd say why she was late on Christmas slash our wedding."  
"Honestly, I'm curious, too."  
"I want to find out before Christmas.:  
"Honestly, so do I."  
"Is she working on a project? A-- a song?"  
"A song?"  
"I'm grasping at straws here. Help me out."  
"Maybe she's building a sculpture or something. I think we've all seen that we can't expect anything for sure with her."  
"Which isn't to say that we can't make good guesses."  
"Right."  
"I think I see her. On the horizon on her horse. Elsa!"  
Anna jumps and waves.  
A few minutes later, the trio of Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa is headed to the castle for lunch.  
"Elsa..." Anna begins sing-songy.  
"Yes..." Elsa plays along.  
"Why were you late for the bell-ringing?" Anna blurts out.  
"You'll find out on Christmas," Elsa answers.  
"I want to find out now!" Anna complains.  
"Trust me, Anna," Elsa says, "this will be worth the wait."


	16. December 15: Cookies 2

Here's a thought: no established time of day. I think that works for this chapter. I will establish, though, the presence of Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa in the castle kitchen, Anna leading the way in getting cookies baked and decorated.  
"The one thing," Anna says to Kristoff, Elsa, and herself, "is sugar. Sugar for both the batter and the icing."  
"You know," Elsa says quietly to Kristoff, "she's like this every year with this. It's her favorite tradition."  
"Oh, I've learned that," Kristoff replies. "Last time we made cookies was kind of chaotic."  
"I think," Anna says, this time actually speaking and not thinking out loud, "that we can all work on batter, then, once some cookies are actually baked, Elsa can decorate them, Kristoff can keep making more batter, and I'll go back and forth."  
"Anna," Kristoff says, "you're making it sound like we're making enough cookies to feed the kingdom."  
"Oh, we are," Anna replies.  
"Wait, what?" Kristoff and Elsa react in unison.  
"I figure we can make enough cookies by ourselves to feed the entire kingdom. Olaf can give them away. He likes doing that better, anyway."  
"How long do you suppose we'll be in this kitchen?" Elsa asks.  
"Either until we've made several hundred to several thousands cookies," Anna answers, "or you explain why you were late to the bell-ringing."  
"Hours of cookies it is," Elsa says decisively.  
A few hours of spilled batter and sprinkles later, the group is still going strong.  
"That's approximately..." Anna says as she adds numbers in her head.  
An oven bell rings. Even if oven bells weren't invented within months after Frozen II, the oven bell still rings.  
"...432 cookies, including this batch," Anna finishes.  
"Anna," Kristoff says, taking the cookies out of the oven, "I enjoy doing this and all, don't get me wrong, but do you mind if we at least take a break?"  
Out of the corner of her eye, Anna spots some spilled batter on a counter.  
"I don't mind at all," she says suspiciously, picking up the hunk of batter.  
"In that case," Kristoff says, "I'll be headed out for a quick stroll."  
"That's not a good idea," Anna advises.  
Elsa becomes suspicious of the conversation, but chooses to let it play out, continuing to ice cookies.  
"Why is that?" Kristoff asks.  
"'Cause you'll lose the war!" Anna screams, throwing the cookie dough at Kristoff and hitting him right on the nose.  
"Did you just begin another hide-and-seek war?" Kristoff asks.  
"Maybe," Anna replies, dashing out of the kitchen.  
"What's a hide-and-seek war?" Elsa asks Kristoff.  
"We alternate hiding somewhere in Arendelle and finding each other," Kristoff answers. "Sure, it's typically thought of as a children's game, but that's no reason we can't play it."  
Kristoff races out, leaving Elsa amused in the kitchen, icing cookies.


	17. December 16: Interrogation

Time of day: unknown. Visibility: absent. Mystery: at its highest level.  
"Unhand me!" Elsa demands. She's blindfolded and tied hands-behind-her-back to a chair. She hears a match being lit as the blindfold is taken off. A candle is placed on the table in front of her, providing the only light to the otherwise dark room.  
"You're probably wondering why we brought you here," Anna says, stepping into the light.  
"This seems a bit extreme," Elsa replies, showing surprising composure.  
"That's what I told her!" Kristoff says, stepping beside Anna.  
"Kristoff, I thought this would work!" Anna complains.  
"Ohhh," Elsa realizes what's going on. "You want me to explain why I was late to the bell-ringing."  
"What else?" Anna responds.  
"I've told you before," Elsa reminds, "that I'll tell you on Christmas. Besides, I figured this was fake."  
"How?" Anna asks.  
"It's become pretty common knowledge," Kristoff points out, "that Olaf would be handling an interrogation."  
"Exactly," Elsa agrees.  
"Sorry," Anna apologizes awkwardly. "You know, for making this seem much more... serious than it probably is."  
"It's okay," Elsa smiles. "I've come to expect this. And I don't mean that in a bad way."  
"I know," Anna says, untying Elsa.  
Within a minute, Elsa has left going in some direction, it doesn't really matter, and Anna and Kristoff in the other direction. Now the time of day is shown to be noon, judging by the sun's position.  
"Sorry for dragging you into that," Anna apologizes to Kristoff.  
"I don't mind," Kristoff replies. "Besides, I thought I played my 'good cop' role pretty well."  
"Yeah, you did," Anna compliments. "I guess I'll have to find out Elsa's reason on Christmas."  
"It's all fine," Kristoff says. "Think about it this way: the longer you wait, the more fun the thing'll actually be."  
"Huh. Yeah. Yeah, you're right," Anna says. "What would I do without you?"  
"Well," Kristoff explains, "you'd probably be doing some royal job that no one else could do, simply because they lack the office which you have."  
"Should I be concerned for you?" Anna asks jokingly after Kristoff's answer.  
"If you can fit it into your busy royal schedule that only you have because of, again, others' lack of office," Kristoff plays along.  
"Maybe," Anna guesses, "I can worry about you between 5 and 5:15 on Thursdays."  
"If you think you can do that, go for it," Kristoff says.


	18. December 17: Mountain

It is noon. It is a walk. The walk is in the mountains. Anna and Kristoff are on a walk in the mountains.  
"Where'd you say Elsa was, again?" Kristoff asks.  
"Apparently," Anna replies, "she promised Olaf to help him stock the shelves at Oaken's new department store."  
"And by 'help,'" Kristoff clarifies, "you mean Olaf's going to make Elsa do all the stocking herself."  
"Yep," Anna confirms. "It's warmer than I thought."  
"Yeah. You'd think it'd be about ten degrees cooler."  
"Is that in Fahrenheit or Celsius?"   
"The correct one."  
"So, Kelvin?"  
"That hasn't been invented yet."  
"Oh. Right."  
"It will be soon, though."  
"You know what else is soon? Our wedding."  
"Rehearsal's in a week."  
"Honestly, why do we need a rehearsal? It'd be funny to one-take the situation."  
"Yeah. Yeah, it would."  
"And then the day after the rehearsal: Christmas. Our wedding. The day we've been waiting for for so long."  
"We're almost there, Anna. Just 8 more days."  
"8 more days. Just 8 more. And then--"  
"You don't have to say it."  
"I'm going to say it."  
"Go ahead."  
"Elsa tells me why she was late to the bell-ringing."  
"Why are so obsessed with that, Anna?"  
"I don't know. I guess it's just that she knows something that I don't."  
"Well, look at the beauty in it."  
"Wait, what?"  
"The beauty in that we're all different. We don't have to all be the same."  
"Huh. That's..."  
"Full of meaning? I know."  
"I hope your wedding vow will be like that."  
"I'm not telling you anything about my vow until you hear it that day."  
"Are you making me wait 8 days for something else?"  
"You're already waiting for 2 things on Christmas: our wedding and Elsa's reason. What's 1 thing more?"


	19. December 18: Planning

Regulars know how this goes: I give a quick summary of when, where, and possibly who, and a what is thrown in somewhere. So, I'll just knock out all 4 right now: mid-afternoon, the table in the castle, Anna and Kristoff, and detailed wedding planning. We join them in progress.  
"Kristoff, that's kind of dumb," Anna says.  
"No, it's not," Kristoff objects.  
"Fine. Totally dumb."  
"I think if I want Sven to be my best man and give a speech, and I just COMMUNICATE for him, it's fine." (I did not come up with this idea.)  
"...Fine. But only because I love you."  
"Now, are we going to do arranged seating or pick-a-side?"  
"We have to do arranged, because your family, outside of Sven, is entirely trolls, and you know how they behave in social settings."  
"Right, right. They've improved a lot, though."  
"Yeah. 'A lot' considering where they WERE."  
"Their comments, while funny, can be unnecessary."  
"Okay, so arranged seating. For food, of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream."  
"Of course."  
"And, on top of that, an ice cream cake."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"No, I mean literally. Soup, roast, and ice cream, all on top of which is stacked an ice cream cake."  
"While great in concept, the ice cream would melt onto... the... roast... Anna, this may be the best idea you've ever had."  
"And for people who might not like it, there can be a 'deconstructed' option."  
"Don't worry about the trolls, 'cause they'll eat anything. Once, they ate a building. I'm serious. They ate the bricks that made up the walls."  
"So, we don't have to worry about them in that regard."  
"What about the music?"  
"Oooh, I know! Let's get Olaf and the Snowgies."  
"Not Olaf and the Snowgies, please, anything but that."  
"Do you have any other suggestions?"  
"No... Let's book them. But only because I love you."  
"It's a good thing I'm the queen and have access to the treasury, 'cause they're expensive to book. Have you seen the paintings in the ice castle?"  
"They got more than one?"  
"At last count, they had a dozen, but that was a couple weeks ago."  
"Huh."  
After this, the two work out some of the finer details, and go their separate ways for the rest of the day, eagerly anticipating the arrival of their wedding.


	20. December 19: Therapy

Noon, therapy place, Anna and Kristoff. Simple.  
"I'm sure," Anna assures Kristoff, "that Norman doesn't have any... feelings of resent towards us. We're not new anymore."  
"I'm not sure I trust that guy," Kristoff confesses.  
"It can't be that bad," Anna says, opening the doors to the building.  
"Welcome, friends!" Norman greets. "It's been a long time."  
"Norman..." Anna smiles awkwardly, surprised. "It... HAS been a long time."  
"Okay, everyone," Olaf announces, "we're short on time, so let's get started. Hi, everyone. I'm Olaf."  
"Hi, brother Olaf," everyone greets.   
(By this time Anna and Kristoff have taken their seats.)  
"Now, we're glad to have brother Kristoff and sister Anna back for another session, aren't we?" Olaf goes on. "Norman, why don't you show them the progress you've made?"  
Norman stands up.  
"Hi, my name is Norman," he introduces himself.  
The "Hi, brother Norman" response comes right on time.  
"I have been asked," Norman continues, "to demonstrate a setting where I meet someone I don't know without becoming judgmental."  
"Brother Kristoff," Olaf says, "you seemed hostile at our last session. Why don't you represent the new person meeting brother Norman?"  
"Already have," Kristoff replies.  
"Kristoff," Anna whispers harshly.  
Kristoff reluctantly stands up.  
"And who are you, friend?" Olaf asks.  
"Kristoff," Kristoff answers, rolling his eyes.  
"Hi, brother Kristoff," from everyone.  
"Now, brother Kristoff," Olaf says, "why don't you introduce yourself to brother Norman."  
Kristoff sighs. "Hi, brother Norman," he says to Norman. "I'm Kristoff."  
"Good," Olaf compliments. "Now, brother Norman, do you remember how we respond?"  
"Positively," Norman replies, "with a polite greeting and a compliment."  
"Okay, that's good," Olaf encourages. "Now, let's find a way to carry out the plan. Remember?"  
"Yes, I remember," Norman confirms. He turns to Kristoff and takes a deep breath. "Hi, Kristoff. It is nice to meet you. I like your shoes."  
"Well done," Olaf says, gesturing for people to clap. "Now, that's all for today, as we are nearing the length of a standard entry into this saga."


	21. December 20: Planning 2

Noon, castle, planning resumption, Anna and Kristoff, going over papers of plans and whatnot.  
"What color tablecloths?" Anna asks.  
"I'm not sure it matters to me," Kristoff replies, "as long as it's not a combination of cyan, magenta, and crimson."  
"What's wrong with those?"  
"I'd rather not get into it."  
"...Oookay. Blue work?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, that's fine."  
"Who's all in your wedding party? Your groomsmen?"  
"Outside of Sven, obviously, I've got a list of a couple dozen trolls."  
"Think you can narrow it down?"  
"Already on it. What about you?"  
"Just Elsa. The same Elsa who--"  
"5 days, and she'll tell you why she was late to the bell-ringing."  
"5 more days. It feels like this month has gone by quickly."  
"I know, right? It's like the fastest December yet."  
"And it's almost 2/3 over."  
"Almost?"  
"Gotta account for day 31. We're at 20/31 today."  
"Ah. Right."  
"I liked ice skating with you."  
"Yeah. Yeah, that was fun. And remember, we're going back up to that lake the morning after our wedding."  
"I can't wait!"  
"Not that I don't like this conversation, but we've gotta get back to the wedding. How many seats per table?"  
"7. No more, no less."  
"7? Why 7?"  
"Just feels right."  
"Okay, if you say so. 7 seats per table."  
"We can feed up to 8,000 if we have to."  
"I can't see why we'd need to feed 8,000."  
"Just in case. I've counted the salad plates before."  
"There were rumors that you've sung about that."  
"Oh, I did."


	22. December 21: Dinner

Time of day: evening. Location: castle. Event: Kristoff and Elsa over for dinner. Olaf: already eats in the castle.  
"I'm sure you're all wondering," Anna says ominously, "why I called you all here today."  
"Uh, for dinner?" Elsa's not going to play along.  
"Yes, we got your request," Kristoff says in a British accent, playing along. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd extend your welcome."  
"It's a matter of the serious type, I'm afraid," Olaf says formally.  
"What's going on?" Elsa asks, confused.  
"Has anyone told her?" Anna asks, keeping the serious tone.  
Denial from Kristoff and Olaf.  
"Told me what?" Elsa asks, both amused and annoyed by this point.  
"Play along," Olaf whispers. "Or perhaps we'll have to let the governor know," he adds out loud, back to his seriousness.  
"Ah, yes," Kristoff says, leaning back in his chair.  
"The governor can't do anything about it," Elsa finally plays along, "that is, without executive order."  
"Seriously," Anna says, stopping the formal conversation joke, "it's been so long since the 4 of us have had dinner together."  
"Agreed," Elsa agrees.  
"In 4 days," Anna goes on, "it'll just be a matter of getting Elsa to come."  
"And me," Olaf says.  
"Oh, really?" Kristoff is sarcastic towards the snowman.  
"Yes, really," Olaf is serious. "I've been elected to the Arendellian House of Representatives."  
"Oh, really?" Kristoff continues his sarcasm.  
"It'll be long hours," Olaf explains, "so I'll be working into the evening."  
"Anna," Kristoff whispers, "there's no Arendellian House of Representatives."  
"Yes, there is," Anna whispers back. "There's only, like, 7 spots on it, though."  
"Huh," Kristoff acknowledges his lack of knowledge.  
"I can appoint people," Anna goes on. "You have to hold an official position, though."  
"Is husband-to-the-monarch an official position?" Kristoff asks.  
"Yep," Anna answers.  
"Wait," Kristoff says. "Is 'official ice master and deliverer' an official position?"  
"I... guess it is," Anna replies. "Because the ruler made it. Before you get any ideas, I have thought of appointing you, but I thought you'd need more official experience."  
"You're so thoughtful," Kristoff compliments.  
"I try to be," Anna replies.


	23. December 22: Portrait

Here I go again, what with the setup. Alright, here it is: afternoon, castle, a portrait of Anna and Kristoff being painted to commemorate the upcoming wedding.  
"Hold still," Anna says.  
"I thought I WAS holding still," Kristoff replies.  
"Holding still means this portrait gets done faster," Anna says.  
"Actually," the artist says, "I have learned to deal with people not standing still. Just stand... still enough."  
"Fine by me," Kristoff shrugs.  
"Just think, Kristoff," Anna says, "In 3 days, you and me will be married! Finally!"  
"3-and-a-half years," Kristoff says reminiscently.  
"I wouldn't trade it for anything," Anna comments.  
"Me neither."  
"We've come a... I'm not sure 'long' is the right word, but 'unconventional' definitely is. We've come an unconventional way."  
"Ah, yes. I still remember the night when we met like it was yesterday."  
"Me, too. And then there was the time you threw me the surprise birthday party."  
"A... lot went into that."  
"A lot went into Flemmy stew, too."  
"Speaking of which, do you mind if we have that as part of our wedding dinner?"  
"For the trolls and you only?"  
"And whoever wants to try it?"  
"No, I don't mind. Back to reminiscing?"  
"Back to reminiscing."  
"Then there was, only a few weeks ago, the day you proposed after we saved the forest."  
"I tried to propose four times before then. But I like the way it worked out."  
"Me, too. Again, I wouldn't trade it for anything."  
"Awww," the artist reacts to the conversation. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'd like to take a break to rest my hand. Have you tried painting for hours on end?"  
"Should... we?" Anna asks.  
"If you can help it," the artist replies, "don't."  
"Hold on," Kristoff says. "Do you charge extra for giving out life tips like that?"  
"THAT one is free," the artist answers. "Any extra advice is ten apiece."  
"For ten," Kristoff replies, "I could get a bunch of carrots."


	24. December 23: Championship

The chess championship, Anna vs. Kristoff. Winner gets, well, the satisfaction of winning the tournament. The loser gets nothing except experience and maybe a lesson. Anyway, time of day is evening, location is charades room, and Elsa and Olaf offer their commentary on the game.  
"Welcome back to the Arendelle chess final," Elsa broadcasts to the room, "where we're witnessing a close championship match."  
"Yes, Elsa, we've got a good one on our hands," Olaf says, "and it appears to be moving along slowly but strategically."  
"I can see how that's annoying," Kristoff tells Anna.  
"You're the one about to be annoyed," Anna replies.  
"What do you mean?" Kristoff asks.  
Wordlessly replying, Anna takes one of Kristoff's pawns, generating a loud reaction from the commentators.  
"First piece of the game, taken!" Olaf declares.  
"Calm down," Anna says calmly.  
"With that," Elsa commentates, "we've finally got some action in this game! Now, we settle back and watch this match unfold into a long, boring match."  
"Can you please be quiet?" Anna asks, with that look and tone of trying to be nice but not feeling that way.

A few long, boring hours later

Hours have passed, and the game is quite interesting: obviously, both players have their kings, the difference being in the 1 piece each has remaining: Anna has a bishop, and Kristoff has a knight, which he moves strategically.  
"Might as well give up now," he tells Anna.  
"Someone just give up," Elsa says, bored. "This game's gone on for hours."  
"You can leave if you want," Anna says.  
"I'd rather spend time with all of you," Elsa replies.  
"That time's not going to last much longer," Kristoff says, leaning back in his chair.   
"You're right," Anna tells Kristoff. "This time won't be much longer."  
"Give up?" Kristoff asks.  
"Just the opposite," Anna says slowly as she hesitantly moves the bishop to a specific square, checking that the move looks good. "Check... mate," she says, visually confirming her victory.  
"Oh," Kristoff says, seeing the board. "I seem to have misplaced my confidence in a false sense of victory."  
"Good game," Kristoff offers his congratulations, shaking Anna's hand.   
"No offense," Olaf says, leaving, "but I'm glad that's over."


	25. December 24: Rehearsal

Ah, yes. December 24. Christmas eve. The day before Christmas. The night of the wedding rehearsal. The night of speeches. Upon completion of the ceremony rehearsal, the grand hall plays host to the rehearsal dinner, when speeches are said.  
"In conclusion," Olaf says on the not-high stage, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that Anna and Kristoff need to be careful about pumpkins. But then again, don't we all?"  
As laughter and clapping rings up from the attendees, Sven takes the stage, followed by Kristoff. The general sound of face-palming rises from the crowd.  
"Now," Kristoff says, but means it coming from Sven, "I suppose you all think this is dumb."  
"Here, here!" A voice calls.  
"However," Kristoff, as Sven, goes on, "we're going on with this, and I'm saying another speech tomorrow, so you need to get used to my voice."  
"Why did you let him do this?" Elsa whispers to Anna.  
"I love him," Anna whispers back.  
"Let's start with Kristoff's childhood," Sven-through-Kristoff says.  
"You must love him a lot," Elsa whispers back to Anna.  
A good half hour passes as Sven and Kristoff finally leave the stage. At this time, Grandpabby, the troll, takes the stage.  
"That was..." he begins, "well said, uh, Sven."  
Light laughter. Grandpabby straightens his notes.  
"Why does he need notes?" Anna asks Kristoff. "The troll's full of words that sound straight out of books."  
"Come up with words on the spot?" Kristoff replies. "Yes. Remember them? Not as much."  
As Grandpabby talks on, Anna and Kristoff talk to each other between phrases of the first character mentioned in this sentence.  
"He's talking a lot," Kristoff says.  
"You talked a lot," Anna replies.  
"Tomorrow night, let's tone down on the number of speeches. They're boring."  
"Not always boring, but yes, let's have less speeches."  
"I could listen to myself talk for hours."  
"I could listen to you talk for hours, too, in different circumstances."  
"Different circumstances?"  
"Ah, you're going in the same direction I was going on that one proposal attempt you did."  
"So I am."  
"Well, it looks like it all worked out in the end."  
"I like to say it did."  
"Think Grandpabby's speech'll be done soon?"  
"Aaand he's done."  
Light clapping is heard from everyone to give a "good job" to the last speech of the night.


	26. December 25: Wedding

This is it. The end of this saga. Sigh. Okay, first off, a big THANK YOU to whoever's been keeping up with this thing. I appreciate it. You were the ones (or "are the one", idk who's read this) who put up with the dialogue, namely the bland verbs to describe speech, namely "says" and "replies." Thank you.  
Now that the "thank you" has been said, I'm going to ask a question now and ask it again at the end of this chapter. I've got a couple ideas for what I write next, and I'd like to know what people would like. Whichever I do, it would be written more artfully than this work. The ideas are these: a non-canonical (of course) Frozen III, details of which are under wraps, or a Mission: Impossible style (?) work, modern-day, featuring Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf as U.S. government agents and/or field operatives. Is that how it's termed? Idk. Anyway, lmk in the comments which you'd like to see, and note it'd be a while before either is released.  
Okay, now to the actual story, which I'll resume on a new line.  
Wedding day. All month, plus the last day of November, has led up to this. So, we're just going to go see highlights, which are Kristoff's vows and Elsa's reason.  
"Vows! Vows! Vows!" Chant the trolls, who shake the ground.  
"Calm down!" One troll's voice yells.  
Kristoff smiles awkwardly at Anna as if to apologize for the rowdy behavior of the trolls.  
"Kristoff, you are first," Grandpabby, the pastor (?), reminds.  
Kristoff clears his throat and takes notes from a pocket. He glances at Anna, then back at his notes. Unexpectedly, he rips the notes and throws them to the ground.  
"Anna," he says semi-dramatically, "I've said it before, but I'm going to say it again. You're the most extraordinary person I know, and I can't imagine my life without you. Without you, where would I be? An ice harvester, alone? Probably. But you make my life, well, not boring. You're fun. You're smart. You're witty. I haven't even mentioned beautiful. When I'm not with you, I want to be with you, off on some crazy adventure to save the day. I wouldn't have it any other way, and I can't WAIT to spend every minute-- no, every SECOND-- of my life with you."  
The sound of "aww" and cheering comes up from the attendees, mainly the trolls. Anna is teary-eyed, Elsa is not teary but clearly feeling the emotions, and Olaf and Sven are bawling.

A time and a bit later

Speeches have been said, toasts have been toasted. The after-party has begun and is in full swing. The main characters, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf, and Sven, are at their own table.  
"Okay, Anna," Elsa says. "You want to know why I was late to the bell-ringing."  
"Are you finally going to tell me why?" Anna asks excitedly.  
"Ain't nothin' but a heart---ache!" Kristoff and Olaf sing loudly.  
Anna gives Kristoff a look, which quiets the latter.  
"That was a mistake," Olaf whispers to Kristoff, and the two start stifling laughter.  
Anna gives Kristoff the same look.  
"Anyway," Elsa goes on, "this is why."  
Elsa reaches below her seat and brings up a gift-wrapped object. Rectangular, and likely a folder, the kind used in action movies that contains critical info.  
"Elsa, is this a folder that contains critical info?" Anna asks.  
"Open it," Elsa says.  
Anna gestures for Kristoff to unwrap the gift with her. Sure enough, it is a folder that contains critical info.  
"Huh," Kristoff reacts.  
"It IS a folder that contains critical info," Anna states.  
"Open the folder," Elsa says.  
Anna and Kristoff open the folder, and a folded piece of paper falls out. Anna unfolds it.  
"It's a map," she says.  
"A treasure map," Kristoff points out. "X marks the spot."  
"Elsa, what does this map lead to?" Anna asks.  
"Let me explain," Elsa offers. "My magic is more-or-less imperfect, as in, I don't always get the result I want when I use it."  
Anna gives Elsa a look as if to say "you don't say?"  
"Anyway," Elsa goes on, "I was late because I was working on a project. It's up north, where it won't ever melt. This map takes you there."  
"What's the project?" Anna asks.  
"It's a snowflake," Elsa states. "It doesn't sound like much, but I thought you and Kristoff would like it. Something special that took me time to make. It's big and detailed. I'm not trying to brag. What I'm trying to say, though, is I love you both, and I put a lot of work into this snowflake because I wanted to give you the best gift I could that was from ME."  
Here I'd like to say that this might be more emotionally impactful if we could actually SEE the snowflake and Anna's and Kristoff's reactions to it.  
Anyway, Anna is touched by the thought and effort, and becomes teary-eyed, hugging Elsa. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven turn the situation into a cheesy group hug, and this is where we say goodbye to our characters. Anna and Kristoff are married, and all enjoyed a December to remember (Lexus did not pay me to say that).

Anyway, I hope everyone who read this work enjoyed it. I appreciate anyone who did. Thank you for reading.

Soon, I want to start writing a longer work, one that would be released in its entirety, not a part a day. I have 2 ideas in mind:  
A third Frozen, where Elsa's power continues to grow and she discovers new abilities, which put everyone in danger  
A modern-day, Mission: Impossible-esque work where Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf, and Sven work for the U.S. government to stop a dangerous terrorist company  
Let me know which you'd like to see, if either.  
Again, thank you to all who read this. Happy holidays!


End file.
